24 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 47 - Obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 48 - Sprawa mieszkaniowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:25 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:20 Anna German i ja; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 BBC w Jedynce - Harpia z Wenezueli (The Monkey Eating Eagle of Venezuela) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Druga szansa - odc. 7 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rak. To się leczy!; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 30 - Anioł Stróż na czterech łapach - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2613; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Randka, odc. 16 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Two Chips ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 82 - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakazany owoc (Keeping the Faith) - txt. str. 777 123'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:EDWARD NORTON; wyk.:EDWARD NORTON, JENNA ELFMAN, BEN STILLER, ANNE BANCROFT; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 New Age (The New Age); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Downton Abbey - odc. 4/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wydra; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Ostoja - odc. 121; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 976; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 905 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 906 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Marian Dziędziel - aktor odnaleziony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wielkie migracje - Przedłużenie gatunku - odc. 2/4 (Great Migrations. Need to breed - ep. 2/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Żandarm i policjantki (Gendarme et les gendarmettes, Le) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1982); reż.:Michel Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Micheline Bourday; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biegi narciarskie - wręczenie Kryształowej Kuli Justynie Kowalczyk (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska i Lubuskie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Largo Winch (Largo Winch) - txt. str. 777 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2008); reż.:Jerome Salle; wyk.:Tomer Sisley, Kristin Scott Thomas, Miki Manojlović; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 1/12 "List z daleka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 "Zawsze gorzej może być" - koncert poświęcony pamięci Jerzego Wasowskiego (34. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Marian Dziędziel - aktor odnaleziony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Dwa księżyce 133'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Bończak, Bożena Dykiel, Jan Frycz, Anna Polony, Joanna Szczepkowska, Stanisława Celińska, Henryk Bista, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Żandarm i policjantki (Gendarme et les gendarmettes, Le) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1982); reż.:Michel Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Micheline Bourday; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:12 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:15 Barka (335) 10:40 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Niezwykły Kołobrzeg 10:45 RA - PORT (3) - magazyn 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:49 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:14 Reportaż TVP Info: Emisariuszka Langiewicza - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Wiktor Osiatyński 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Badminton: Polish Open 2013 - finały miksta i debla M 18:00 Przełącz się na TVP Szczecin: Pleciuga Strączno - reportaż 18:26 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Arka (586) 19:25 Telenotatnik: Ale ryba 19:35 Teledyski: Muzyczna Fabryka Kultury - Iga Kamela & Marcin Kurylak 19:40 Żyjmy zdrowo: Zaburzenia psychiczne (80) 19:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Ballada o mojej ziemii 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Afera cukiernicza (6) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:44 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:58 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Teleplotki 23:55 Pogoda 00:06 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:35 Głos mediów 01:05 Serwis info weekend 01:30 Pogoda 01:37 Sportowa niedziela 01:52 Raport z Polski - ekstra 02:07 Archiwum zbrodni: Afera cukiernicza (6) 02:36 Młodzież kontra 03:09 Pogoda 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki 04:24 60 lat razem: Bogusław Kaczyński (32) 04:32 Prawdę mówiąc: Wiktor Osiatyński (64) 04:53 60 lat razem: Zieliński (16) 05:00 Polska według Kreta 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:40 Reportaż TVP Info: Emisariuszka Langiewicza - reportaż 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (4) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 09:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 11:00 Noc w muzeum 2 - film przygodowy (Kanada,USA,2009) 13:30 Doktor Dolittle 2 - komedia (USA,2001) 15:15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 15:50 Herkules - film animowany (USA,1997) 17:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (40) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (61) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (5) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 8 (147) 23:00 Na krawędzi (4/13) 00:15 Wielbicielka - thriller (USA,2002) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (16) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (16) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) 12:00 Co za tydzień 12:40 Lekarze (4) 13:40 Prawo Agaty (4) 14:40 X Factor (5/14) - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Rybki z ferajny - film animowany (USA,2004) 18:00 Ugotowani (5/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (5/13) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (5/13) 22:00 Na językach (8/16) - magazyn 23:00 Życzenie śmierci 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1985) 00:55 Uwaga! 01:10 Arkana magii (874) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:55 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:25 Dekoratornia 06:55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (23) - serial przyrodniczy 07:25 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (24) - serial przyrodniczy 07:55 Winx Club 4 08:30 Winx Club 4 09:00 Flicka - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (7) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (8) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (4) 14:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (11) 15:35 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 16:05 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Tootsie - komedia (USA,1982) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Odwet - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2011) 22:00 Martwy za życia - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 00:00 Dzikie gęsi - dramat sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,Szwajcaria,1978) 02:50 Telesprzedaż 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (37) 06:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (38) 07:00 Stare dranie (13) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Stare dranie (14) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (6) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Tropem drapieżników (8) 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7/21) 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8/21) 12:00 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany (USA,2003) 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gwiazdy i dukaty - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2011) 15:00 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1992) 17:00 Krokodyle - film familijny (Niemcy,2009) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (5) 20:00 Ostatnia szansa ludzkości - film SF (USA,1995) 21:55 Spartakus: Krew i piach (7) 23:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (8) 00:00 Piąte: nie zabijaj - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:45 Misja Martyna Extra (3/8) 06:25 Misja Martyna Extra (4/8) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Detektyw Monk 7 (10/16) 10:00 Dr House 3 (2/24) 11:00 Beethoven 5 - film familijny (USA,2003) 13:00 Dziwna para 2 - komedia (USA,1998) 15:00 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales - western (USA,1976) 17:45 Czterej pancerni i pies (4/21) 19:00 Przyjaciele (45/48) 19:30 Przyjaciele (46/48) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Amerykański gangster - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 23:15 Mentalista 2 (14/23) 00:15 Pamiętnik - melodramat (USA,2004) 02:45 Arkana magii 04:50 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (140) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (141) 08:00 Ja, ona i Eva (142) 09:00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (4) 09:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (5) 09:30 Reksio (17) 09:40 Reksio (18) 10:00 Krecik 10:05 Krecik 10:10 Krecik 2 (18) 10:15 Krecik 2 (19) 10:25 Superauta (9) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (98) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (99) 12:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (100) 12:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (101) 13:00 Świat zwierząt (16) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:25 Świat zwierząt (17) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 14:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą (21) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Robocop (4) - serial SF 17:00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (4) 17:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (5) 17:30 Reksio (17) 17:40 Reksio (18) 18:00 Krecik 18:05 Krecik 18:10 Krecik 2 (17) 18:15 Krecik 2 (18) 18:25 Superauta (9) 19:00 Spotkanie z balladą (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Podróż do Bombaju - komediodramat (Szwecja,2004) 22:00 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (13) - magazyn poradnikowy 22:30 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (11) - serial erotyczny 23:55 Piękni i ambitni (12) - serial erotyczny 01:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 (37) 01:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (38) 01:50 Gramy po polsku (43) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:00 Paszporty do świata mody (14) - reality show 07:45 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (8) - program rozrywkowy 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Oggy i ferajna (16) 09:20 Winx Club 3 (1) 09:50 Winx Club 3 (2) 10:25 Winx Club 3 (3) 10:55 Winx Club 3 (4) 11:30 Pięć ton i on - komedia (USA,1996) 13:25 Juliusz Cezar (1/2) - film biograficzny (Włochy,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2002) 15:20 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 17:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (4) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Skład osobliwości (4) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 18:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 mała Czarna - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch 7: Lodowiho (83) 20:30 Włatcy móch 7: Ksionżka moim pżyjacielem (84) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (5) 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Sprzedawca śmierci - horror (USA,1993) 01:30 Jazda Figurowa (34) 02:20 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Szkocja - Walia 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Szkocja - Walia 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Norwegia - Albania 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Norwegia - Albania 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Holandia - Estonia 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Holandia - Estonia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - Tauron Stal Mielec 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - Tauron Stal Mielec 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: USA - Kostaryka 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: USA - Kostaryka 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: Füchse Berlin - BM Atletico Madryt 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Magazyn freestyle 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Cafe Futbol 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: VIVE Targi Kielce - Pick Szeged 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hi Fashion 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Polska - dziwny kraj? (8-ost.) - magazyn 08:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (4/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 08:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (12/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 09:00 Miłosny biznes (12/20) - serial dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 10:00 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (4/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 11:00 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Na noże (11/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (4/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 14:00 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (1/30) - magazyn 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (4/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 16:15 Studio TTV 2 (6/15) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Awantura o wesele (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:00 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka 4 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo 7 (4/6) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary (14/16) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:35 Obsesje (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Superwizjer 00:35 Kartoteka 4 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:35 Miłosny biznes (12/20) - serial dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 02:30 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 02:55 Cela - reportaż 03:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (4/9) - serial dokumentalny 03:45 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Druga twarz (6/13) - reality show 05:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (11/13) 05:35 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 17:30 Przeboje na czasie 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Ewa gotuje 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Dieta (11) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Ciocia Munia (7) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Dziewczyna z agencji (32) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Malowanie (277) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Osaczone (7) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (867) 13:30 Ewa gotuje 14:00 Linia życia (6) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Dieta (11) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Ciocia Munia (7) 15:30 Graczykowie: Pierścionek (10) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lądek Zdrój (272) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Wenus z Milskim (33) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Spektakle i akademie (227) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (5) 20:30 Linia życia (7) 21:00 Prawo miasta (15) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Malowanie (277) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Emigranci (189) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Lądek Zdrój (272) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Dieta (11) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Ciocia Munia (7) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Bez próby: Czym dla ciebie jest piosenka 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Winda z książkami (13) - program kulturalny 10:10 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Prawdziwie magiczny sklep - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1969) 11:05 Popatrz na mnie - komediodramat (Francja,Włochy,2004) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Zabawa (31) - program edukacyjny 13:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Peter Gabriel - "So" 14:30 Hala odlotów: Himalaizm (26) - talk show 15:25 Wojciech Kilar - koncert muzyki filmowej z okazji 80. urodzin kompozytora 16:35 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:30 Niedziela z... Ireną Santor (1) 18:10 Niedziela z... Ireną Santor: Gwiazdy estrady - Irena Santor - program artystyczny 19:05 Niedziela z... Ireną Santor (2) 19:50 Niedziela z... Ireną Santor: Santor Café - "Nic oprócz miłości" - widowisko 20:30 Duchy Goi - dramat kostiumowy (Hiszpania,USA,2006) 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Polański: Poszukiwany i pożądany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 00:25 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Zabawa (31) - program edukacyjny 00:45 Duchy Goi - dramat kostiumowy (Hiszpania,USA,2006) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.03.1989 08:10 Pięć moich matek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 08:40 Miejsce z historią: Nowy Wiśnicz - perła baroku 09:00 Nad Niemnem (4-ost.) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Modny smak (73) 10:35 Smak tradycji: Wielki Tydzień 11:00 Z pamiętnika mej duszy. Marek Grechuta - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 12:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Między magią a modlitwą. Szeptuchy z Podlasia (7) 13:05 Małopolski przełom Wisły - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 13:40 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? (4) 14:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:15 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Strachy" 15:20 Strachy - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1938) 17:10 Cud purymowy - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 18:10 Ex libris 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Virtuti Militari - reportaż 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.03.1989 19:45 Na życzenie widzów: Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 20:45 Skarby dawnej architektury Podkarpacia: Dwór w Woli Ocieckiej 21:00 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny (Polska,1995) 22:40 Ex libris - 124 (141) 23:00 Mój pierwszy dzień - telenowela dokumentalna 23:35 Nasz reportaż: Lwowianka - reportaż (Polska) 00:00 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, rok 1928 (7/15) 01:00 Kino nocą: Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 141; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 5/12* - Awantura piąta, czyli rzecz o spisku prawdziwych kobiet - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7* - Prawo jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Polonia w Komie - Kolej Transsyberyjska (193); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ambasador Spasowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw.św. Doroty w Radomiu.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:50 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kolej Transsyberyjska (193); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 963; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 4 Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Przy chacie pustelnika, odc. 10 (Jak navstivili poustevnika); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 7 - Sprzątanie świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 963; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Przy chacie pustelnika, odc. 10 (Jak navstivili poustevnika); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (133); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia